Tamaki Sempai's Birthday Party At The Host Club
by SebastianSohmaMichaelis
Summary: The beloved Prince Tamaki is the most sought after host at Ouran Academy's Host Club. Today, April 8, he celebrates his birthday with his dear friends. Come join in on the fun. The host club will be waiting for you, we'll see you then.
Tamaki Sempai's Birthday Party at the Host Club

Ouran Academy is an elite high school for people of high social standing and outstanding riches to send their kids for top notch education. The Host Club was created by Tamaki Suoh, the illegitimate son of the director of Ouran, and Kyoya Ootori the third son of the Ootori family. In their newly formed friendship, they collected some of Ouran's most handsome boys and brought them to their club in music room three; The Hitachin brothers, Mitsukuni Honinozuka and Takashi Morinozuka. All of them from some of the wealthiest families in Japan.

The Host Club is where Ouran's most handsome gentleman, with too much time on their hands, entertain the young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Haruhi Fujioka stumbled upon this host club when she was looking for a quiet place to study last year. The boys mistakenly took her for a male student until Haruhi's secret was later revealed. They had sworn her in as a host to settle a debt she created when she broke an expensive vase.

Today, the host club carried on their club activities as normal; Tamaki was busy with one of his regular clients, flattering her with compliment after compliment and showering her with half-hearted affection. An abnormally long line behind Tamaki's favorite couch formed and Haruhi was very confused. She spotted Kyoya-sempai writing in his black notebook like usual and thought to ask him.

"Hey Kyoya-sempai, can I ask you something?" Haruhi said, trying to keep a hold of the tray of tea.

"Sure Haruhi, what is it?" He asked in return.

"Does it seem weird that Tamaki-sempai has a lot of girls today? He normally only sees his usual clients."

"That would be because he's told everyone that today is his birthday. Tamaki-sempai loves the extra attention." Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose and smiled at Haruhi.

"It's sempai's birthday today? Why didn't he say anything?" Haruhi felt left out. Earlier that day, just before the girls arrived at music room three, Tamaki had announced his intentions to Kyoya.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki screamed with excitement. "Guess what today is!"

"Friday?" Kyoya asked.

"No silly. It's my birthday today!" Tamaki said, slapping his friend on the back. "Isn't that great?"

"Terrific." Kyoya said, unmoved.

"So guess what we're going to do today?"

"What?"

"We're going to throw a birthday party of course. We're going to have cake, hor d'oeuvres, balloons, and we'll have a big party just like the last dance we hosted. Won't it be so much fun Kyoya?" Tamaki asked.

"Do you realize how much that is going to cost? We don't have room for that in the budget." Tamaki pulled out his puppy dog eyes and raced over to Kyoya. He grabbed him into his arms and scrunched his cheek next to Kyoya's. He rubbed his head up and down along Kyoya's cheek like an affectionate cat.

"Aww please Kyoya! It is my birthday! Pwetty pwease!" Tamaki begged. "Come on, it'll be fun! Please!" Kyoya sighed and finally agreed to host the party. Once the twins arrived, Kyoya filled them in on the entire plan. So, later when Haruhi arrived, the boys were too busy with the guests to tell her. Haruhi walked away from Kyoya with the tray of tea and brought it over to Tamaki and his special guests.

Tamaki sat in the middle with a girl on either arm. The girls rested one hand on Tamaki's chest and giggled at everything he said. Haruhi glanced negatively at Tamaki as she set the tray down and walked back to her seat with her current clients.

"So ladies, where were we?" Haruhi asked, tossing aside her feelings and getting into the show of the host club. She talked with the girls until Tamaki walked over to her table, leaving a whole line of girls confused and disappointed. "What do you want Sempai?" She bitterly asked.

"Can I speak to you for a moment? Alone Haruhi?" Tamaki asked. He took her to a secret instrument storage closet. They snuck in just in time to avoid the prying eyes of the host club clients, as well as the host club. "Haruhi, what was that look about?"

"What look?"

"That…meanie look you gave me when you brought the tea. Why did you look at me like that?" Tamaki panicked and grabbed Haruhi by the shoulders. "You aren't angry with me are you darling Haruhi?"

Haruhi sighed. "No sempai, I'm not angry with you."

"Then…are you perhaps jealous?" Haruhi sighed heavily and refused to answer. She glanced down at her feet and wouldn't look Tamaki in the eye. He pulled her face up to look at him and he planted a big fat kiss on her lips. "Don't worry Haruhi. With those girls, it's all fake. But when I'm with you, my feelings are true. So please don't be jealous Haruhi."

Haruhi pressed herself into Tamaki's embrace and laid her head on his chest. To avoid suspicion, Tamaki and Haruhi gave each other one last kiss and carefully left the closet. The twins spotted the secret couple and flew in for the kill.

"What was that about boss?" The twins asked.

"It was nothing, calm down." Haruhi said. The twins were not convinced; Hikaru and Kaoru surrounded her and pulled her into a Haruhi sandwich.

"Tell us…what did you two talk about?" Hikaru asked her. Tamaki went back to his clients on the couch. He noticed the Haruhi sandwich and decided to make his special announcement to break them up.

"Attention everyone! Today is my birthday." Tamaki said.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAMAKI!" The girls shouted.

"So to celebrate, the host club will be hosting a party in honor of my birthday."

"I don't think that's how you're supposed to act sempai." Haruhi muttered under her breath.

"So, all of you gather around this evening at seven and we'll have a splendid birthday party." After school, the host club threw themselves into party planning. Since the host club almost broke up and Haruhi went after Tamaki, they had become almost inseparable. After school, Tamaki liked to whisk Haruhi over to his favorite spot and shower her with affection like he does for his clients. However; today Tamaki was more interested in throwing himself into the party planning.

"What kind of cake are you getting Kyoya?" Tamaki asked.

"Like I would tell you. There are some things you don't have to know." Kyoya said, not even looking up from his computer screen long enough to tell him.

"So Haruhi, what are you going to get the boss?" Kaoru asked her.

"I haven't really thought about it to be honest. What are you even supposed to get someone who's rich and can buy anything he wants?"

"You got us there." The twins responded.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted from across the room. He came running up to her and pulled her away from the twins. "There's something I wanted to ask you to do."

"What is it sempai?" Tamaki pulled out a beautiful pink dress and showed it to Haruhi. "Would you mind dressing like a girl tonight? I want to dance with you tonight." Haruhi looked to the twins for an idea of what to say. They nodded their heads in agreement and encouraged her to try it on immediately. Haruhi considered Tamaki's offer as she gazed into his puppy dog eyes. She had just been discussing what to get Tamaki for his birthday, so perhaps this would be something simple that she could give him.

Haruhi agreed and put on the dress and her wig from the academy career fair they held last year. Kyoya advised her to pretend to be a transfer student Tamaki invited and that Haruhi was going to be sick for the evening. Haruhi was more than displeased to be forced into a dress again but if it was for sempai's birthday, she would do it.

Kyoya ordered a five tier chocolate cake with white icing; Tamaki's favorite. The twins set up birthday decorations in the ballroom and dressed in their tuxedos from the first party. Haruhi glanced at herself in the mirror as she put on the dress she was requested to wear. She was having trouble with the wig so she asked Kyoya to help her adjust it.

"I think you look very lovely Haruhi." Kyoya said.

"Yeah."

"Are you okay Haruhi? You don't seem all that excited."

"It's just…I don't know why I have to wear this."

"You know how Tamaki loves to cross-dress." Kyoya played it off. "On a more serious note, Tamaki really cares for you and if you recall, he's been wanting to dress you up since he found out you were a girl." Haruhi giggled and left the music room with Kyoya. The party was in full swing; all of a sudden, Tamaki heard a very familiar voice from behind him.

"TAMA-CHAN!" Tamaki turned around and saw Honey-sempai and Mori walking towards him.

"Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai, it's so good to see you!"

"We wouldn't miss your birthday Tama-chan!" Honey said, handing him a wrapped present.

"Happy Birthday Tamaki." Mori said, handing him the present he wrapped. Tamaki was whisked away by one of his clients and they swept across the dance floor. Haruhi and Kyoya entered the ballroom and everyone turned to stare at the two of them.

"Great, we forgot to think this through." Haruhi whispered to Kyoya.

"Whatever do you mean Haruhi, or should I say Miss Nanami Hajime?"

"People are going to think I'm here with you, instead of Sempai."

"Don't worry about that." Kyoya smirked. Kyoya walked over to a random classmate and asked her to dance. Tamaki finally spotted Haruhi and was blown away by her beauty.

"Wow Boss, nice choice." Hikaru complimented.

"She looks amazing." Karou said.

"Just look at my wittle girl! She's so cute!" Tamaki blushed. Haruhi rolled her eyes and walked up to Tamaki. She curtseyed, in character, and smiled at Tamaki.

"Happy Birthday Tamaki-sempai." Haruhi said, making her voice just a tad higher. She whispered to Tamaki, "I thought you weren't going to call me your little girl anymore." Tamaki blushed and asked Haruhi to dance. The more they waltzed, the easier Haruhi found it to ignore that she was wearing a dress.

The minute Honey-sempai noticed the five tier cake, he ran for it. Mori quickly grabbed Honey around the waist and pulled him away from the cake table. "No Mitsukuni."

"But it looks delicious! That cake is waiting for me! Don't take away my cake Takashi!" Honey begged, kicking his feet. Mori held firm and removed Honey from the sight of the cake table. Later, when Tamaki actually blew out his birthday candles and cut the cake, nothing Mori did could keep Honey from the cake table. Poor Honey could hardly enjoy his cake because his old clients came over to his and Mori's table to ask them what it was like to attend Ouran University.

Tamaki's father watched the party from his office. As he watched Tamaki interact with his friends and the ladies, he thought about Tamaki's last party and how he treated him. He secretly hoped that Tamaki had a better time at this party and that his birthday was truly happy. "Happy Birthday…my son."

The party finally ceased and the ladies went home. Kyoya looked around and muttered to himself that he was not paying for any of this. The twins wished Tamaki a happy birthday and sandwiched Haruhi one last time. They nearly knocked her wig off when they raced each other to their limo. Haruhi looked around for Tamaki and found him sitting on the fountain, twiddling his fingers. She sat down next to him. He looked up and pulled her in for a side embrace.

"Thank you Haruhi. This was the best birthday I've ever had." Tamaki said, seriously.

Haruhi smiled. "You're welcome Sempai." Haruhi lifted her head and pulled Tamaki in for a passionate kiss.


End file.
